


Under the Sheets

by the_huffster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Season 4 AU, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_huffster/pseuds/the_huffster
Summary: Buffy decides to pay Giles a visit and walks in on a private moment.





	Under the Sheets

Buffy rolled her eyes as she stood outside the door leading to Giles’ apartment, waiting for him to open the door. She didn’t normally knock when she went to see her ex-Watcher, but she didn’t typically show up to his apartment at five in the morning. She wasn’t even sure why she had decided five in the morning was a good time to see him, although she had promised she would swing by today- she just never specified a time. After a few minutes of still standing outside, the Slayer sighed and tried the door.

“You know, Giles, you should really lock your door at night.” Buffy said as she walked in, closing the door behind her. “Although, you’re probably asleep since you’re a slacker-type now and didn’t hear a word I said.”

She walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of orange juice, still trying to figure out why she felt five o’clock was a good time to see Giles. Shaking her head, she took a sip from the glass and made her way to the living room and sank on to his couch. She looked around the room and realized how little time she had actually spent at the apartment since starting college.

“But that was pre-stabbing-Giles-Buffy,” she mumbled as her gaze stopped on a picture that was laying on the coffee table, a smile coming to her face when she saw it was a snapshot of her and Giles that Willow had taken a few weeks before graduation. “And post-stabbing-Giles-Buffy is gonna come visit a lot more.”

A noise from upstairs caught her attention, and a small giggle escaped her lips. She could just imagine Giles’ reaction when he walked down to find her sitting on his couch, which caused her to giggle even more. She bit her lip to keep as quiet as possible, not wanting to alert the ex-Watcher to her presence. Her giggles were cut short, however, when the sound of a groan drifted down from the loft.

Buffy set down her nearly empty glass as she stood up, her eyes trained on the loft. She slowly made her way towards the stairs on full alert. She had just stepped on to the landing when she heard another groan, which caused her to race up the stairs. Buffy was just about to go into full Slayer mode when she stopped at the top of the stairs, staring at Giles’ bed. Her mouth dropped open as she stood there, not knowing what to say.

She found herself staring at Giles as his hand stroked his straining erection, his hips thrusting into his hand. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him, her mouth dropping even more when she realized that she wasn’t exactly appalled by what she saw. Buffy had never really given any serious thought as to what Giles looked like with no close. Although she knew that he had to look better than most men his age, he did used to train her after all and he even kept himself in shape since being fired from the Council. But her mind had never really pictured him looking so…good.

He wasn’t chiseled like guys her age, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have muscles. And the way he was moving on his bed, Buffy could definitely see those muscles. Her gaze drifted to watch his left hand move up and down his cock, no sense of repulsion washing over her as she watched the ex-Watcher bring himself closer and closer to orgasm.

“Christ…” he moaned, his hand speeding up.

Buffy just shook her head and decided to go back downstairs, figuring she would give him the curtsey to finish since she had pretty much eyed him for a few minutes without him knowing. She turned around and made her way down the stairs, shaking her head as images of what she had just witnessed flashed in her mind. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t had the occasional thought about him ever since the whole Olivia thing, but there was no point in dwelling on something she most likely was never going to see again.

“Buffy…” hearing him moan her name caused her to misstep and lose her balance.

“Fuck!” Buffy cursed as she tumbled down the stairs, too shocked to try and stop from falling.

“Buffy?” his voice called from the loft, a completely different tone than a few seconds ago.

“Shit,” she whispered as she sat up and rubbed her shoulder, knowing there was no point in trying to make it to couch before he walked down stairs. There was no way she could explain the sound of a body falling down the stairs. “Hi, Giles.”

“Um, give me…uh, I’ll be down in a minute.” He stuttered and Buffy could just picture his face turning bright red.

The Slayer pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the couch, rotating her shoulder. She sat on the couch and waited for the ex-Watcher, trying to compose herself enough to act like she hadn’t seen anything that she wasn’t meant to see. It was only a few minutes that she had to wait for Giles to make an appearance, clothed in a black t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He rubbed the back of his neck as he dropped into the chair in the corner of the room, his green eyes focused on the carpet at his feet.

“Is something wrong?” he asked once he remembered what time it was.

“What? Oh no,” Buffy shook her head, hoping that without his glasses he couldn’t see the faint blush that had crept up her neck. “I told you I was gonna visit you today, remember?”

“At five in the morning?” Giles looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I know, I know. I don’t even know why,” she shrugged as she leaned back against the cushions. “I woke up an hour ago, went patrolling, found nothing and then came here. And I knocked ‘cause I thought you might be sleeping, turns out I was right.”

“Um…right.” Giles dropped his gaze to the floor again, trying to control the blush that was slowly making itself known. “You, uh…well, it sounded like you…um, fell down the stairs?”

“That’s because I did,” she nodded, glancing at him and biting back the smile that was pulling at the corners of her mouth when she saw the small panic on his face. “You’re kinda cute when you panic, Giles.”

“What?” he asked, trying to compose himself at her comment.

Buffy had had every intention of letting what she had witnessed slide but the more she thought about the fact that he had said her name, the more she realized that this maybe her chance to see if her thoughts (and occasional dreams) were just due to the Olivia incident or because she genuinely felt something for him.

It’s now or never, Summers, she told herself as she stood up and slowly made her way over to him.

“I said you’re kinda cute when you panic,” she repeated, looking down at the panic that was clearly in Giles’ eyes. “Although, you’re also kinda sexy when you aren’t panicking.”

“B…Buffy?” he asked, leaning back in his chair when she moved to straddle his thighs.

“Yes?” she purred as she draped her arms over his shoulders, her fingers toying with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“What, um…what are you doing?” he swallowed and closed his eyes when she moved against him, cursing his body for reacting to her.

“I know you didn’t get to finish earlier,” she whispered, leaning forward and gently sucking on his earlobe. “I didn’t mean to walk in on you, but it was pretty hot to watch you touch yourself.”

“Dear Lord,” he groaned, his hands going to her hips as she continued to move against his hardening cock. “Buffy…you don’t have to…”

“I’m not doing this for your sake, Giles.” Buffy pulled back to look at him, shrugging at his questioning look. “You’re not the only one who’s had inappropriate dreams,”

Giles leaned his head back as she moved to nibble along is jaw, her hands creeping under his shirt. He gained enough control of his body to stop Buffy’s hips and lifted his to look at her.

“Buffy…” he took a deep breath and just looked at her. “I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret. I don’t want to lose whatever we have left of our friendship,”

“Giles, this isn’t a new thing for me.” She explained softly as her fingers ran through his chest hair. “It’s been going on since my first day at college. At first I thought it was because of Olivia but if that was the reason, then I shouldn’t still be having sexy thoughts about my Watcher. So, I think this is a good way for me to find out if it’s just a sex thing or a feeling thing.”

“If anyone else were to say that last sentence, it wouldn’t make any bloody sense.” He smiled before leaning up and kissing her, smiling against her lips when she responded. “However, I still don’t think sex…”

“Giles, if it just turns out to be just a sex thing for me…I’m not gonna regret it. I’m pretty sure I’ll enjoy it, if what I saw is any indication.”

Giles blushed and gave her a shy smile at the comment, looking up when Buffy giggled.

“You are just too adorable,” she told him jus before she covered his mouth with hers, inwardly grinning at the groan he gave when her tongue slid over his.

It was her turn to moan when Giles stood up and held her closer to him, Buffy wrapping her legs around his waist as she moved against his erection. He somehow managed to get them safely to his bed with her grinding against him. Giles playfully tossed her on to the bed before pulling his t-shirt over his head, quickly covering her body with his and kissing her.

Buffy laughed as he growled and nipped at her neck, his fingers working on the buttons of her blouse. She sat up enough to allow him to remove her blouse and bra before he tossed them to the side, using his body weight to push her back to the mattress as he trailed his kisses down her neck. He gently bit her collarbone, applying a bit more pressure at the encouraging sounds she was making.

“Giles,” she moaned as he continued his journey down her torso, pausing to pay attention to her nipples for a few minutes before continuing.

As he kissed his way down her body, his hands had worked on her jeans, pulling them down along with her panties as he placed a kiss on each hipbone. Buffy’s fingers gripped the sheets beneath her as her ex-Watcher kissed the inside of each thigh before paying attention to the one place that was begging for it.

“Oh God!” she moaned as hand flew to the back of his head when he pulled her clitoris into his mouth.

Giles let out a groan when he felt her fingers tug on his hair, which caused Buffy to moan even loud due to the vibrations of his groan. As he teased her clit with his tongue, he pushed two fingers into her and slowly began pumping them into her. She arched her hips off the bed when he curled his fingers to brush against her g-spot, keeping his pace casual despite her begging. He kept up his ministrations until she was on the brink of orgasm, a chuckle leaving his lips at he groan of protest when he removed his fingers and began kissing up her body.

“Giles, you better…” she trailed off when he covered the scar on her neck left by Angel, gentle sucking on the scar tissue.

Buffy’s hands gripped his shoulders when he bit the area, her nails digging into his skin as he kept up his attack on the scar. Giles didn’t stop until she had come and he was sure there was a mark, a proud grin on his face when he saw the nice size bruise he had left her.

“Mine,” he playfully growled before claiming her mouth in a carnal kiss, groaning when she moved against his erection.

“Your sweats really need to come off, Giles.” Buffy panted as she kissed her away to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

“Right,” Giles nodded as he allowed Buffy to push down his sweats, rolling over to finish removing them.

He rolled over to face his nightstand and fished in the drawer for a condom, giving a small cry of victory when he pulled one out. Giles just shrugged and muttered something about being thankful he still had a pack in his drawer. Buffy just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck when he settled himself between her thighs, softly kissing her as he entered her.

“Jesus,” Giles panted as he paused, allowing Buffy to adjust to him inside her.

“Oh yeah, I’m so gonna enjoy this no matter the outcome.” The Slayer grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her hips up to get him to start moving.

Giles just smiled as he began thrusting, dropping his head to her shoulder when she met his thrusts with her own. He didn’t change the pace until Buffy ran her nails down his back and lifted her hips off the bed.

“More,” she breathed, turning her head to kiss the top of his head. “Please, Giles.”

He nodded against her shoulder and sped up his pace, kissing his way up her neck until he reached her lips. He groaned when she gently bit his bottom lip before kissing him with everything she had. He moved his right hand to her hip as he changed the pace again, squeezing her hip when she pulled back and tugged on his bottom lip. When she asked him for more, Giles gave her a grin before picking up the pace until he was furiously pounding his cock into her.

“God…Giles!” she yelled when he pushed himself up and changed the angle, her nails biting into his sides. “Don’t…don’t stop. Please,”

“Wouldn’t…wouldn’t dream of it, Luv.” He replied as he continued to thrust into, enjoying the sight of her writhing under him. “You’re close…”

“Uh-huh…” she moaned, her right hand dragging her nails down his chest.

“Let go, Buffy.” He said, closing his eyes at the sensation of her inner walls gripping his thrusting cock. “That’s it…”

It didn’t take long for Buffy to scream his name as she reached her climax, her head thrown back against his pillow. He took the opportunity and latched on to her exposed throat, biting it as he continued to pump into her. Buffy bit into his shoulder as Giles built her up for a second orgasm, gasping in surprise when he rolled them until she was on top. Her hands flew to his chest for leverage as she rode him, enjoying the look of pure enjoyment on his face. His fingers dug into her hips as she moved against him, a groan sounding from his lips as her nails scratched against his nipple.

“You gonna come, Giles?” Buffy asked when he moved her hips harder against him.

“Not yet,” he answered, groaning when she moved her hips in a tight circle. “Bloody hell…”

“Oh God!” Buffy let her head drop back when his fingers found her clit, roughly rubbing it as she continued to move above him.

Giles let out a breathless chuckle when his name left her lips on a cry of ecstasy, sitting up as he wrapped his arms around the Slayer. He kissed along her shoulder as his hips continued to thrust up into her, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. No words were spoken as he pushed her towards her third orgasm, a loud groan rumbling his chest as Buffy latched on to his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give her more access, smiling at the idea that she was giving him a matching mark- although, his would last much longer than hers.

“Giles…” Buffy moaned as she felt his cock thicken within her.

“Almost there, Luv.” Giles panted before he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her scream as she came and brought him over the edge with her.

Buffy dropped her head to his shoulder, holding on to him as her body calmed down. Giles placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he held her close to him, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms for as long as he could. Once they had caught their breath, Giles removed himself from under Buffy and disposed of the used condom. He was half expecting Buffy to start dressing now that they had finished, and happily surprised to see her snuggling into his pillow and smile up at him.

“You gonna stand there or are you going to join me?” she asked, patting the other side of the bed.

Giles chuckled and slid into bed next to her, muttering something about she would take the dry side. Buffy just smacked his chest playfully before moving until she was snuggled against him, looking up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“I suppose you’re going to tell me your conclusion after the cuddling is over?” he asked her, wincing at the small fear and disappointment in his voice.

“Nope,” she shook her head as she ran her fingers through the light sprinkling of hair on his chest. “You know, I’ve never found chest hair sexy before. But it works for you,”

Giles just listened to her, not wanting to say anything to bring this moment over sooner than it needed to be. When she felt his heart speed up for an entirely different reason than arousal, Buffy looked up at him and noticed the worry on his face.

“It’s pretty odd, don’t you think? I’ve never found chest hair sexy but then I see you, and suddenly it’s the sexiest thing on the planet.” She mused, her hand drifting to the tattoo on his left bicep. “It’s kinda like you and me. I mean, at first the idea of us as a couple isn’t…well, it isn’t the greatest thing at first glance. But then you realize how perfect we fit, and then it’s the best ever. Kinda like chest hair and you.”

“Did you really just compare us to chest hair?” Giles puzzled, shaking his head when Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Okay, my analogies don’t have to make sense ‘cause my brain’s still a bit mush after the mind blowing sex we just had.” She explained, placing a kiss on the middle of his chest before kissing his lips again. “The important thing is that my sexy thoughts about your were definitely a feeling thing. As in, I have feelings you. And I’m a little ashamed that it took me this long to realize it,”

Giles just laughed and kissed her, rolling their bodies until he was on top of her. When she felt his cock twitch against his thigh, Buffy bit her lip as she looked at him.

“I’m taking a guess that you have feelings for me too?” she asked, her fingers running through his sweat damp hair.

“No, I’m just a dirty old man who enjoys having sex with young woman.” He grinned as he kissed her again, groaning against her lips when her hand wrapped around his hardening cock. “I have since the end of the summer,”

Buffy just smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, laughing at the look of shock on his face when she pushed him onto his back. She began kissing her way down his body, grinning against his skin when he groaned.

“I figured I should return the favor,” Buffy said when she looked up at him before she went back to kissing down his abdomen, pausing when a thought occurred to her. “Oh! And no more masturbating when you get horny, you have me now. Got it?”

“Buffy…” he just looked at her, shaking his head at the smile on her face. “I’m not going to use you solely for sex,”

“I didn’t say you have to. But you have a girlfriend now,” she smiled. “So that means you get smoochies whenever you want. Well, within reason.”

They shared a laugh before she took him into her mouth, inwardly smiling at the moan he let out.


End file.
